User blog:Mr. Bambu/Monster Rancher Calc: Moo Levels A Mountain
Premise About 5 minutes in, we've got a major explosion + mountain leveling feat that could be relevant to Moo's current High 7-A feat. The scaling is a bit shaky, so bear with me. Keep in mind that this is a HUGE mountain- one that held Moo within it in a "small" cave. Calc Now, we're gonna have two methods of getting the height of the initial blast from Moo. Firstly, we could simply assume it is roughly the calculated size of the previous blast (established in this calc). Alternatively, since this blast seems larger, we could say Moo is ~3 pixels, since we cannot see him and he's in the center of the blast. Since we know Moo's height (established in this calc). Personally, I prefer the former, as this explosion is reaching the size of the mountain and this mountain dwarfs Moo- but Moo cannot be seen in the other explosion either, so while the low-end is probably far too low, the high end is far too high (maybe I dunno). Honestly, both of them are probably equally as possible. So we'll just say "At least --, possibly --". Our second assumption is that the cutoff for the mountain's destruction is the tip of the mountain shown in our first image. We know it was vaporized as seconds later in the video, Moo stands on the flattened mountaintop surrounded by smoke and ash. So! Let's do some scaling. We'll get a low-end diameter and a high-end diameter, using our two aforementioned methods since we can't get a perfect scale. Our low-end is literally just saying it is the same size as the last radius. We'll use the Mid-End (4013 meter Diameter). Low-End Diameter: 4013 meters 19.92% High-End Diameter: 20142.55 meters We'll assume the top of the mountain is roughly a pyramid in shape, and assume the destroyed area is the top of the mountain shown. Comparing the diameters, we can get a low-end and a high-end. Low-End Height: 4.620 km Low-End Length/Width: 10.755 km High-End Height: 23.194 km High-End Length/Width: 53.992 km Now then, let's check that explosion. Our calculation is R = Y^1/3 * 0.28, where R is Radius in kilometers and Y is yield in kilotons. Let's do it. We already know our low-end thanks to the source blog. Low-End: 367.996 Kilotons of TNT, Town level ''' High-End: 46.535 Megatons of TNT, '''City level Oh well. Less significant than his crater feat. Hopefully the mountaintop busting comes out higher, eh? Volume of the pyramid time. Low-End: 178.13 km^3 (1.7813 x 10^11 m^3) High-End: 22537.89 km^3 (2.2537 x 10^13 m^3) Vaporization of Granite is 6077872 J/kg Density of Granite: 2750 kg/m^3 Low-End Weight: 4.899 x 10^14 kg High-End Weight: 6.198 x 10^16 kg Low-End Value: 2.978 x 10^21 Joules, Large Island level+ High-End Value: 3.767 x 10^23 Joules, Country level+ Neato. This is all supported by the Small Island level+ feat committed just before this. Neato. Tallies Moo's Second Explosion (Low-End): 367.996 Kilotons, Town level Moo's Second Explosion (High-End): 46.535 Megatons, City level Moo's Mountain Busting (Low-End): 721.237 Gigatons, Large Island level+ Moo's Mountain Busting (High-End): 90.033 Teratons, Country level+ So. Hey. Guys. Didja know that Moo can fight high-tier Pokemon now on equal grounds? That's pretty neat. Now let's find a 6-A feat for him so he can fight primal legendaries o.o Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Rancher